


A Recipe For Romance

by her_royal_shyness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character(s), Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/her_royal_shyness/pseuds/her_royal_shyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is three ingredients and maybe just a pinch of luck to cook up a romance for the ages...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Recipe For Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy I finally decided to go back and rewrite this! Plus my writing is a lot better now compared to a year ago so I hope you all like it :')  
>  **Anonymous Request:** “ok for the prompts captain man (iron man and cap) where tony gets really drunk and tries to kiss cap and keeps talking about how much tony loves cap and then cap has to nurse his hangover"

“How many Avengers banquets do they need?” Tony thought in annoyance. Tony didn’t normally mind going to the banquets but ever since S.H.I.E.L.D seemed to think that it was important for Captain America to continuously have a girl on his arm at every one Tony was extremely reluctant to go. If you haven’t guessed it already yes Tony had a small crush on Steve and it hurt every time Tony saw him with another woman. He knew that they didn’t get along very well at first, but he couldn’t help but admire Steve for his courage and his giant heart. Tony knew he would never have a chance with him, though. Everyone saw him as a self-absorbed playboy who would never settle down. If only they knew that he would settle down in an instant if only it was with Steve and that’s what scared him the most. As Tony was struggling with his tie he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it his jaw dropped and he swears that he started to salivate. It turned out to be Steve who was wearing black trousers and a black button up with a white tie. Tony thought Steve looked absolutely gorgeous. Steve raised his eyebrow when he noticed Tony staring causing Tony to look down and blush to Steve’s surprise.

“I just wanted to tell you it was time to go, but I can see that you’re having a bit of trouble,” Steve said chuckling as he gestured to Tony’s tie. As Tony looked down at his joke of a tie job his breath caught in his throat when he noticed how close Steve was. When he looked up he saw Steve smiling warmly at him and realized that Steve was tying his tie for him. All of the urges Tony’s ever had to kiss Steve suddenly rushed through him at once and he found himself leaning up to fulfill his fantasy until someone else knocked on the door and Steve turned around. It turned out to be Natasha coming to tell them that they needed to get going. Tony looked down disappointedly and noticed that Steve had finished.

“It’s time to go boys. Did I interrupt something” Natasha asked smirking as she noticed Steve flushing guiltily.

“Nope. Nothing at all.” Tony replied quickly not noticing that his words had caused Steve to frown. He stepped away from Steve and followed Natasha out the door leaving Steve to follow them dejectedly. They all walked out to the limo and piled in. Since Thor, Bruce, and Clint were already in there with their dates they swiftly drove off to the banquet. When they finally arrived Tony realized that this was more high class than most of the banquets they have been to before. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to do what he usually did which was get drunk to the point of almost passing out and making a fool of himself until one of his fellow avengers had to drag him out. When Tony walked into the building he was in awe of the ornate building and the elaborate crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling. Steve and Bruce immediately got pulled off to socialize and shake hands when Clint and Natasha secluded themselves in a corner of the room. As Thor left to find the buffet Tony immediately strode over to the open bar. When he glanced over at Steve Tony saw him laughing with his date causing Tony to order his first drink of the night. An hour later of observing Steve from afar and taking a shot every time he laughed with his date meant that Tony was hammered. He kept rambling about everything and had absolutely no filter. As Steve strolled over to Tony without his date this time Tony couldn’t help but tell Steve all of the things that he’s been thinking since they first met.

“You know how beautiful you are right? You look like a golden-haired angel.” Tony said smiling drunkenly.

“You’re drunk Tony!” Steve laughed trying not to show the man how much his words affected him.

“They do say that a drunk mind speaks a sober heart.” Tony countered not able to stop himself from running his mouth. “Did I tell you how amazing you are? Don’t forget about selfless, thoughtful, and fiery. It’s actually pretty hot.” He added as he ran his eyes up and down Steve’s body.

“Tony you don’t know what you’re saying,” Steve said hopelessly. He had seen Tony staring at him more than normal, but he never dreamed that Tony thought all of this about him.

“No, he doesn’t he’s just drunk.” Steve thought to himself trying to brush off Tony’s words.

“I know exactly what I’m saying.” Tony snapped huffing. “But my bad I forgot you’re taken,” Tony added trying not to show how disappointed he was as he gave a scathing look at Steve’s date. “I just wish I could…” Tony started and ended up trailing off as he tried to steady himself on his seat.

“Do what?” Steve asked trying not to show how curious he was. He had an idea, but he didn’t want to give himself false hope.

“Do this,” Tony answered in a whisper before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Steve’s almost falling off his seat. As soon as Tony pressed his lips to Steve’s both leaned into the kiss their eyes slowly closing. Steve suddenly remembered where he was and pulled away quickly causing Tony to fall into Steve and try to regain his balance wobbling unsteadily. As Steve’s reaction finally sunk in Tony tried his best not to cry. He knew that Steve would never reciprocate his feelings but when he saw Steve’s horrified face he snapped. “I’m sorry that I can’t help but be in love with you and I know it wasn’t right to push myself on you like that, but you don’t have to look so disgusted.” Tony spat. Once he realized what he had confessed to Steve he clasped his hands over his mouth and quickly started to back away until Steve reached out and grabbed his arm. Steve was shocked by Tony’s declaration but as he realized what it meant and that Tony was backing away he quickly grabbed his arm and pulled Tony against him. As Steve pulled Tony against him

Tony froze until he felt Steve’s lips against his ear and heard him whisper “I love you too.” At Steve’s confession, Tony grinned and crushed his lips against Steve’s. Steve could feel Tony grinning against his lips and couldn’t help but smile as well before pulling away. “For the record the only reason I looked like that is because I just realized where we were not because you kissed me,“ Steve added before giving Tony another peck on the lips. At that, Tony gave Steve a sheepish smile and apologized for his outburst. “I forgive you,” Steve replied before kissing Tony on the nose. He felt like he was unable to abstain from kissing Tony now that he knew he finally could.

“Good, now let’s get out of here,” Tony said as he pulled Steve towards the door and turned around to give him a wink. Steve stopped Tony as they were about to exit the building and made Tony face him.

“You better not forget about this, though,” Steve warned him.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Tony replied cheekily and gave Steve a peck on the cheek. “I really really love you, though. You know that right? I love you a lot. Like tons.” Tony informed Steve giving him a sideways smile.

“Let’s get your drunk ass to bed.” Steve answered chuckling and picked Tony up carrying him out the door. If you asked he would say it was because he didn’t want Tony to fall over and that it definitely wasn’t because he loved the feeling of Tony in his arms. At that moment in the corner of the room, you would see Clint handing Natasha money reluctantly. They had been watching the pair the whole time and had a bet going about who would profess their love to the other first. Natasha was obviously betting Tony and Clint was riding on Steve. They were happy that their friends had finally gotten together after months of dancing around each other.

“That bet so wasn’t fair because Tony was drunk,” Clint groaned.

“We never established any rules so technically that’s not true,” Natasha replied while laughing at Clint.

“Fine, but I bet Steve is going to ask Tony on a date first,” Clint countered grinning competitively.

“You’re so on,” Natasha said smirking, confident that she’d win the bet yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually decided to go back and edit this before adding a few more chapters so be on the lookout for those hehe {Also to the lovely user with the really nice comment and who asked about the date: Thank you again ^^ and your chapter will be coming up next! I'm really sorry for taking this long to finally complete it D:}

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear any suggestion and/or edits you guys might have ^^ I appreciate constructive criticism very much and I'm always looking to improve my writing; but what I don't appreciate is someone just insulting my writing so try to know the difference c:
> 
> Oh and if anyone just wants to talk this is [**my tumblr**](http://lronpatriotrox.tumblr.com) so feel free to message me whenever!


End file.
